


Mutual Comfort

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita and Tara share a bed out of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Written for femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt: The Walking Dead: Rosita/Tara - bed sharing

Tara sighed softly as she laid in bed next to Rosita. It had been a week since she had found out about Denise and since then, well her only comfort really had came from Rosita. 

A woman who she had first crushed on when first meeting her and a woman who she was surprised had even agreed to let Tara stay at her house most nights. But then again it had seemed to Tara that Rosita herself needed comfort from something.

Comfort that could only come by sharing a bed with someone who was just as broken as she was. Which maybe Tara could understand that because Rosita had almost died and obviously that could damage someone horribly. Just like seeing your ex-lover and a best friend be beaten could damage you too.

"You know," Tara stated as she turned to look at Rosita with a sad smile. "I'm glad you're alive."

Rosita returned the smile though hers looked much more worse than Tara's probably had.

"I'm not," she muttered and yeah maybe her words had somehow hurt Tara..just a bit.


End file.
